reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Playsonic2
Bienvenido a mi discusión, aquí puedes consultarme acerca de algo o preguntarme alguna duda. Archivos: *1 - Marzo 2010 > Junio 2011 Notas: *Los mensajes nuevos aparecerán al final de la página. *Pulsa pulsar aquí para añadir un nuevo apartado. *Seguramente conteste aquí mismo, ya que me gusta mantener una conversación en una sola página. *Recuerda escribir ~~~~ o pulsar http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb38801/skins/common/images/button_sig.png al final de tus comentarios para firmarlos, para que sepa quien eres. __FORCETOC__ pregunta una pregunta en el juego red dead redempion con el traje de comisario si tu matas a halguien te persiguen o te dejan ote ponen el wanted disculpa las molestias esque el juego me lo compre ayer un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:23 2 jul 2011 (UTC) :Me parece que el wanted sigue saliendo, pero si tu deuda es grande, lo que son los comisarios de la ley que te persiguen no vienen a por ti. Si tu deuda es muy muy grande, normalmente viene hasta el ejército, me parece que el ejército no viene... pero no estoy seguro, a lo mejor lo que te digo es con el traje del ejército. El caso es que no lo sé, ese traje aún no lo he conseguido (pues tengo el 95% y es uno de los pocos que me faltan, creo que solo 3). Un saludo, y no es ninguna molestia, haces bien en preguntar! ~Playsonic2 14:37 2 jul 2011 (UTC) :otra pregunta se puede jugar con mas personajes queno sean jack y su hijo un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:52 2 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Pues no sé si hay algún truco, pero siguiendo la historia del juego no, solamente esos dos. ~Playsonic2 16:20 2 jul 2011 (UTC) ::como se consigue el traje de comisario hay que terminar todas las misiaones del comisario saludossssss Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:37 4 jul 2011 (UTC) :::No, no hay que hacer eso, para el traje de comisario tienes que hacer las guaridas de Gaptooth Breach, Tumbleweed, Fort Mercer, Twin Rocks y Pike's Basin en menos de 24h (horas del juego, en menos de 24 minutos reales creo, si las haces en ese orden lo lograrás fácilmente, mientras tengas cuidado de no morirte y no uses ningún medio de transporte instantáneo sino que vayas tu mismo a cada uno a caballo). De todas formas no sé si es a ese atuendo al que te refieres, fíjate en el menú de los atuendos y verás como conseguir el que quieres. ~Playsonic2 11:11 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Límite de creación limite de creas ion de paginas por dia ? pues me he preguntado lo siguiente que pasa si hago muchas paginas en el día sucede algo como que ya no puedes crear mas paginas en tantas horas o algo así ? por que he visto esto en otras paginas de esperas 12 horas o 9 para que aportar de nuevo esto pasa en esta wiki ? ya que quiero poner todas las localizaciones de Nuevo Paraíso :Respondido en su discusión. ~Playsonic2 08:58 16 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Playsonic2, lei que borraste algunas de mis fotos, no es ninguna molestia pero me podrias decir donde veo eso de los derechos, gracias. Soy paolovallanPaolovallan 22:41 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Agregar redirecciones Hola, eliminaste el artículo de "robo cajas fuertes" o algo así y quería explicarte que lo mantenía activo ya que le agregue la redirección (mediante el "redireccion : blabla") al artículo de Asalto al banco, ya que si no coloco una redirección en esa página no se como poner para que cuando la gente busque en el buscador "cajas fuertes" los envie directamente al artículo de asalto al banco, no se si me explico. Espero puedas ayudarme con eso, gracias! Para que me entiendas un poco mejor: cuando buscas en el buscador "caja fuerte", me gustaría que te envíe directamente al artículo de asalto al banco. Por ejemplo, si vos entras a Wikipedia y buscas "poodle", te redirecciona automaticamente al artículo de "caniche" y abajo del título del artículo aparece "redirigido desde poodle", porque mucha gente conoce la raza de perro caniche como poodle, quiero hacer lo mismo con el artículo de asalto al banco. ~ alan.arg 00:04 16 ago 2011 (UTC) :No hace falta poner todo lo que se asemeje, tan solo lo que pueda llevar a confusiones. Te entiendo, tienes un artículo que es bastante general a la hora de ponerle nombre, y lo que quieres es asegurarte de que la gente da con él. Pero no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo, pero tampoco es necesario poner "robo cajas fuertes", ya has redirigido "Robo de cajas fuertes". Lo que pasa es que si ponemos redirecciones de ese tipo, se tendrían que poner en casi todos los artículos, y es algo que no se suele hacer. Las demás están bien, pero ese, a lo que me refiero es a que no era ni siquiera una frase como "Robo de cajas fuertes" jeje. ~Playsonic2 07:23 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola regrese Hola regresé de mis vacaciones,pero supongo que ya te abtas enterado por las modificaciones.No ha habído muchos cambios,¿no? Regis al oeste. 14:45 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :No muchas, quizá deberías ver esto y comentar y tal. Es de lo último que ha habido. ~Playsonic2 15:16 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola!!!quisera decirte que te animo a pedir un Spotlight!!!Diras,¿quien hace la imagen? ¿la descripcion? eso os encargais vosotros jeje se que esta wiki,cuand lleguemos a 1000 paginas apareceremos abajo :P Regis al oeste. 12:28 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Permiso Permiso para borrar lamarca con forma de uve en la misión de las puertas del presidio,ya que en los enlaces inferiores se ve esa ``V´´.Regis al oeste. 11:36 21 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿Hay posibilidad de.. ...saber cuales son las "palabras" más buscadas en la Wiki? Una especie de "artículos más visitados" o "más buscados" para saber que artículos urgen de su creación, no sé si me explico. :Hay una página, special:Mostvisitedpages, donde podemos ver los artículos más visitados y podríamos ponerlos a punto, si tanta gente los ve, convendría hacerlo. Pero desconozco si hay una para saber las más buscadas, lo que sí hay es las páginas requeridas, donde los enlaces no-existentes más utilizados aparecen arriba, su uso se indica en el paréntesis. Esas son las herramientas que conozco, pero por sentido común diría que hay que trabajar/crear los personajes principales, misiones, y luego ya depende de la fecha, si van a sacar algo (como por ejemplo ahora, dentro de poco sacan un nuevo DLC gratuito, así que habría que trabajar en él). ~Playsonic2 19:53 21 ago 2011 (UTC) :::Fue borrado ese artículo especial, no sé que paso. :::~ alan.arg 03:25 26 ago 2011 (UTC) ::::Pues ni idea, antes funcionaba. ~Playsonic2 05:44 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Bad Voodoo Hola creé ese artículo....después de horas de escuchar la musica por el ares.La traducción esta bien ¿verdad? Regis al oeste. 14:27 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Lo malo esque ya lo sabia...int6ente cambiar el nombre y eso...pero q va...no funcionó... no creas q fuistes el primero..por mas q cambiaba no podia hacer nada... Por cierto no me queda otra cosa q borrar mi trabajo en obras...no se de donde sacar imagenes!! Bueno...espero q me perdones(por incumplir y saberlo) pero no soy el unico Regis al oeste. 21:00 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Maldita sea...bueno da igual...te conectas un momentito el chat?? esque quiero saber si el problema es de mi ordenador o del chat Regis al oeste. 21:11 7 sep 2011 (UTC) P.D:.¿Cómo te distes cuenta? RE: RDR:UN Hola Play, sí, tienes razón, se me colaron los dos puntos en casi todas los títulos, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza XD. En cuanto a los Desafíos yo lo entendí así, por eso lo separé e hice un inciso justo al final; lo que dices de hacer artículos separados yo lo veo un poco enrevesado, yo creo que es mejor tenerlos todos en el mismo artículo, bien separados y señalizados para que se lean mejor, pero bueno, eso ya se hará como bien dices. Y ya que estás, quería comentarte una cosilla que me ha pasado esta mañana con el Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare; se me queda congelado en cuanto entro en la zona de Great Plains, traté de hacer un rodeo pasando por la Pacific Union Railroad Camp pero en cuanto paso por la "frontera imaginaria", zas, se me queda trabado; me descargué ya el Red Dead Redemption: Mitos y Renegados y me da en la nariz que haya podido ser por eso. Luego probé con el Red Dead Redemption normal y no se me congela. Se lo comenté a Rockstar y aun no me han dicho nada ¿te ha pasado a ti alguna vez? Saludos.-- 10:12 13 sep 2011 (UTC) ::¡Arreglado el fallo! San Rockstar vela por nosotros XD tan solo tuve que eliminar las opciones guardadas porque se habían corrompido.-- 12:31 13 sep 2011 (UTC) oye Playsonic me puedes poner la imágen a pistola semiautomatica por favor esque por problemas no,se por que no la puedo poner y terminar el artículo perdona las molestias esque me tengo que ir ahora mismo saludosAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:14 20 sep 2011 (UTC) hola playsonic necesito ayuda, he intentado insertar imagenes, checa mis últimos articulos como ejército mexicano y México, al aplicar la fórmula me marca error ppor favor ayudame y diem que pasa el charro negroEl charro negro 02:19 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Borrador anonime Hola playsonic, una vez, no no, dos veces publique un articulo de curiosidad en brumas el oso y al otro dia queria ver como estaba y me lo habian borrado asi que lo hice otra vez y lo mismo. ahora lo hice otra vez y queria saber quien lo borraba. por favor ayudaPaolovallan 14:25 16 oct 2011 (UTC) hola, gracias por todo lo que me has respondido y queria saber si ya has domado al troton americano y si no, yo lo encontre de noche en West Elizabeth, cerca de la imagen de los ciervos en esa interjeccion Paolovallan 20:51 17 oct 2011 (UTC) :Sí, al final lo domé jeje, lo encontré al norte de Wreck of the Serendipity. Me falta casi nada para el 100%, solo un desafío (el de caza, tengo que encontrar unos animales y tal). Pronto lo consigo! Ya por fin, tras tanto tiempo jeje. Lo que pasa es que juego poco. ~Playsonic2 16:53 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Favicon Una pregunta creastes tú el favicon? : Sí. ~Playsonic2 13:53 19 oct 2011 (UTC) :me puedes exolicar cómo lo hicistes por favor? ::Tienes que buscar alguna página que te convierta una imagen en icono, normalmente una imagen grande sale mal, así que si la haces ya en tamaño icono en un programa como Photoshop o Gimp (este último es gratuito), solo la subes a la página y te dará el archivo .ico, ese archivo lo subes al wiki con el nombre de Favicon.ico, y ya está... tarda en aparecer un poco debido al caché, pero al final todos lo vemos. Por cierto, deberías arreglar tu firma, aparece todo el código y es un poco molesto, si necesitas ayuda con eso estoy disponible. ~Playsonic2 19:43 20 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Mi firma no tiene ningúun problema,y no se de que codigo me hablas,si lo ves tu en modo fuente o en piel de Monoboock,bueno no lo se me puedo equivocar si quieres me puedes arreglarmela tu saldudos ::Hola,puedo ser reversor? :::Ser reversor no te sirve de nada que no puedas hacer ya, solamente sirve para revertir más rápido con un enlace extra. En caso de que se produzcan severas oleadas de vandalismo en el wiki, nos plantearemos poner a alguien que se comprometa a combatir el vandalismo, pero ahora mismo esto parece un valle de paz y tranquilidad :P ~Playsonic2 18:54 22 oct 2011 (UTC) OLA Playsonic2, Me gustaria saber como haces eso de "Este usuario tiene Red Dead Redemption ",etc. Si lo sabes ponlo en mi Blog. Mira papafrita aquí. Ya he descubierto como hacer el fondo variable. No te fijes en las fotos, son las que tenía a mano,...P.D: No tengo skype en este pc,...--Chiquito 14:17 7 nov 2011 (UTC)